


Share Your Secrets

by kissoffools



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Confessions, M/M, Secrets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/pseuds/kissoffools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny asks Stiles out for Friday night, Stiles is pretty excited. He's picturing some laughs, holding hands at the movies, and maybe even a goodnight kiss. Little does Stiles know that Danny has something a little... <i>different</i> on his agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/gifts).



> Set at the beginning of Season 3A, before Danny/Ethan is a thing. For all intents and purposes, the Alpha twins are nowhere to be seen here.

Stiles likes to think he’s a pretty perceptive guy.

So when Danny starts flirting, he notices.

It’s subtle, at first. It’s like he woke up one day and Danny was just sort of always _there_ whenever he turned around. Leaving math class? Danny was falling into stride next to him, talking about video games. In the cafeteria? Danny wound up behind him in line and chatted about lacrosse plays while they picked out their meal of the day. In the evenings? IMing him about homework.

Danny Mahealani has never spent that much time around Stiles – not willingly, anyway. He’s always sort of seemed to tolerate Stiles, putting up with him with a mixture of annoyance and bemusement when they’re in each other’s vicinity. Danny never typically seeks Stiles out, let alone actually striking up conversations when they aren’t even in the same place. So it’s pretty evident almost immediately that something’s up.

And normally, when someone’s started acting strange in Stiles’ life, his brain immediately fixates on one thing: mythological creatures. He scrutinizes Danny as best he can, trying to figure it out – has he started turning into some kind of spooky were-creature when Stiles wasn’t looking? It’s Beacon Hills, after all. It wouldn’t surprise him in the least.

But Danny isn’t disappearing at strange moments, the way Jackson did when he first had things going on with him. He doesn’t seem to be overly jumpy or preoccupied, and he’s actually _more_ open than he’s ever been before. After a couple of days, Stiles comes to the conclusion that, unbelievably, Danny’s just… being friendly.

Really friendly, judging by the casual compliments he’s started throwing Stiles’ way. _Nice shirt_ and _I like your hair like that_ – nothing overly forward, but just enough to catch Stiles’ attention.

And it’s the compliments that make Stiles realize that Danny might actually, inexplicably, be flirting. With _him_.

But it’s hard to tell with Danny – that’s the thing. Danny’s a pretty decent guy, in general, and Stiles doesn’t get flirted with all that often. And Stiles certainly has no benchmark for how Danny typically acts when he’s interested in someone, so he could be completely off the mark here. It’s just strange that Danny’s spending time with him – they aren’t exactly friends. Acquaintances, sure, but friends? 

But then again, Stiles doesn’t think that friends is _completely_ out of the realm of possibility for the two of them. They know all the same people, and they’ve worked on projects together before. Danny’s laughed at one or two of his jokes. So maybe Danny really is just looking for a friend, and he’s chosen Stiles as his victim. For all Stiles knows, Danny could just be lonely now that Jackson’s up and taken off.

Although Stiles doesn’t remember Danny buying any of Jackson’s lunches. Or complimenting his jeans. Or letting his gaze linger quite that long in the changeroom after lacrosse practice.

Stiles feels himself blushing a little when that one happens. Because, okay, he’s _thought_ about Danny before. Not in a gross way – he likes to keep his solo sessions abstract, and doesn’t need the shame hitting him the next day at school when he sits behind Danny in class. But Danny’s always been this sort of enigma, someone with just enough indifference towards him to be intriguing. Not to mention the fact that Stiles has seen the guy with his shirt off. All things considered, to Stiles, Danny is _very_ intriguing.

He starts to drive himself crazy, thinking about all this newfound attention from Danny. Because how the hell can Stiles figure out if maybe – just maybe – Danny finds him intriguing, too?

It all clicks into place one Friday afternoon, though, after the final bell.

“Stiles.” 

Danny’s voice is so close to him that Stiles actually jumps, narrowly missing banging his head on the top shelf of his locker. He extricates himself from where he was rummaging around the bottom for his extra sweatshirt and tugs it on over his head, nodding at Danny when he sees him leaning against the bank of lockers next to him. 

“Hey, Danny. What’s up?” Stiles asks, shoving his math textbook into his backpack.

“What are you doing tonight?”

Okay, Danny has _never_ asked him that question before. Never in his life. Stiles and Danny may be classmates, and teammates on the lacrosse pitch when Stiles actually gets to play. They might even do the occasional assignment together. But from Danny’s tone, from the lazy, warm smile on his face, Stiles has a sneaking suspicion that Danny’s question isn’t about to lead into anything homework-related.

“Me? Uh… nothing, really. You know. Usually on Fridays I hang out at Scott’s – he’s got a PS3.” 

Danny chuckles, and for a moment, Stiles almost feels mildly offended. What’s wrong with spending Friday nights with pizza and Call of Duty?

But then Danny inches a little closer to him, and Stiles feels any hurt feelings melt away. Stiles can smell his cologne or something, now, and it’s just enough to make his stomach flutter. When he lifts his gaze to Danny’s face, his throat goes a little dry. Because Danny’s eyes are focused right on him, as if he’s the only thing worth looking at in the whole hallway. He can’t remember the last time anyone’s looked at him with the intensity, the interest that’s plain as day in Danny’s eyes right then. He looks almost… well, almost hungry.

No one has ever looked at Stiles as if they were _hungry_. No one who wasn’t a werewolf, anyway.

“Come to the movies with me,” Danny says. “The new Paranormal Activity’s out. You like scary movies, right?”

“I – ” Stiles’ tongue suddenly feels as if it’s too big for his mouth. “Yeah, course I do.”

“Good.” Danny practically beams at him, and Stiles swears his stomach actually does a flip. “How about I pick you up at seven?”

Stiles doesn’t actually think he _agreed_ to go to the movies with Danny, but… he wants to. 

He really wants to.

“Is this a date?” he asks finally, and Danny chuckles.

“What do you think?”

“I… think I like your cologne.”

Danny grins again, ducking his head for a moment as he begins to back away. “It’s aftershave, actually. The cologne’ll be for tonight.”

Stiles is fairly certain that, if his knees stay weak like this, he’ll wind up on the floor soon enough. “Oh,” he says faintly.

“Seven!” Danny calls from a little ways down the hall. He winks – he actually _winks_ – at Stiles, and disappears around the corner.

Stiles is leaning against his locker several minutes later, still trying to process what the hell had just happened, when Scott finds him. He waves his hand in front of Stiles’s face to get his attention, and when Stiles blinks up at him, Scott raises his eyebrows.

“What’s up with you?”

Stiles shakes his head, trying to clear it of aftershave and confident smiles and winks from down the hall. He isn’t sure what’s happening, has no idea why Danny’s decided to pay attention to him _now_ , of all times, but it’s exhilarating and terrifying all at once. He’s going on a date tonight – his _first_ date. And it’s with a guy.

It’s scary. But if there’s anything Stiles has learned from being friends with a pack of werewolves, it’s that he can handle scary.

Stiles finally stands upright again, closing his locker door and shaking his head at Scott. “Buddy, I wish I knew,” he tells him. “But I think I actually have a date tonight.”

Scott’s face lights up, and he shoulders Stiles gently. “Dude!” he says. “With who?”

 _That’s_ going to be an interesting conversation. 

Stiles slings an arm around Scott’s shoulder. “Let’s talk in the jeep,” he says, and tugs Scott down the hall.

After all, he can’t hang around school forever. He has a date.

***

Stiles is still desperately fiddling with his hair in the mirror when the doorbell rings. He flies out of the bathroom and down the stairs, grabbing his jacket from the railing. He should have known that Danny was the kind of guy to be punctual. When he pulls open the front door, he silently prays that his last minute hair fussing actually paid off.

But then Danny’s eyes sweep up and down over him, and he smiles, and Stiles feels himself turn to goo.

“Ready to go?” Danny asks, and Stiles steps out onto the porch, locking the door behind him.

“Definitely.”

The two are in the car and pulling out of the driveway when Danny breathes a loud sigh of relief. “I was worried your dad might answer the door,” he says, tossing a glance over at Stiles with a grin.

Stiles snorts. “You’ve met my dad before, moron.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t taking his son out, then,” Danny says. “Your dad has a _gun_. That’s mildly terrifying.”

“Oh, only mildly?” Stiles cracks, and he feels a little warm when Danny laughs. “No, but seriously, you don’t have to worry about him. He’s not even home – and he’ll probably be in bed when you drop me off tonight.”

Danny turns his head again. “Who says I’m bringing you back home tonight?” He waggles his eyebrows playfully, and Stiles groans.

“Oh, god. I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“Hopefully.”

Stiles laughs. “You’re more dangerous than I thought, you know that?”

Danny grins in his direction. “Not too dangerous, I hope. I don’t usually bite.”

Stiles really does not need the image in his head of Danny’s teeth scraping over skin right now. “Don’t worry,” he reassures him. “I’m used to danger.”

“Oh yeah?” Danny says. “You and McCall run into danger a lot?”

Yeah, that’s not really something Stiles can answer honestly. Not without inviting a _lot_ more questions. “As much as you can run into in Beacon Hills, I guess,” he says, keeping his tone light.

Danny sneaks a sideways glance at him. “I think you could run into a fair bit. Beacon Hills practically has animal attacks every other week – or what looks like animal attacks, anyway.”

Stiles swallows. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Danny says with a shrug. “It’s just weird, that’s all. So much stuff happens here, and nobody really gives us any answers. You guys haven’t noticed that?”

This is really not the kind of conversation Stiles wants to be having right now. “I… guess not,” he says lamely.

“ _I_ noticed,” Danny says. “Strange things happen, and nobody has an explanation. It’s enough to make you wonder, you know? You’re a smart guy; you haven’t wondered?”

“I think you’re vastly overestimating my intelligence,” Stiles says, forcing out a little laugh. He hopes that Danny will drop it, will stop talking about animal attacks and suspicious explanations. Stiles is definitely not the one who should be filling people in on the whole werewolf-pack thing.

But Danny chuckles, too, and Stiles breathes a silent sigh of relief when Danny says, “I don’t think I am – I’ve seen the grades you get on tests. But I’m probably just being paranoid about this stuff.”

Schoolwork – now that’s a topic Stiles can run with, and he latches onto it eagerly. “I guess you haven’t seen my marks in Harris’ class,” Stiles says with a rueful shake of his head. 

“Not good?”

“Dude, have you not seen how the guy treats me?” Stiles asks. “He hates me, for some reason. And don’t get me wrong, I don’t exactly think he’s a peach either, but come on. He’d get out a whip and flog me for every answer I get wrong, if he could.”

Danny shakes his head. “He’s mean to everybody, man. It sucks.”

“You know what he said to me last year?” Stiles continues. The memory’s struck him all at once, something he’s tried to push down and forget because he hates the way it settles heavily in his gut when he dwells on it for too long. Just the thought of it makes the anger build in his chest all over again, but now that he’s started, he can’t stop himself from blurting it all out. 

“Before parent-teacher night? He went on about how both parents were required to come – like he didn’t want us to just leave one parent home if they weren’t going to like what they were going to hear, or something. Like we’d do that. And that pissed me off, because like, my mom obviously _can’t_ be there. So I said that, and I told him it was a stupid rule, to _demand_ both parents be there. He doesn’t know what peoples’ situations are, you know?” Stiles pauses, taking a breath to try and calm himself a little. 

“And he got this cold look on his face, and told me to see him after class. And when I did… he told me it was probably a good thing that my mother wasn’t around to come to parent-teacher night. Because she’d be ashamed of the person I’ve turned out to be.” 

There’s a stunned silence in the car. Danny’s gaze is fixed on him, as if he’s seeing Stiles in a new light, and Stiles immediately wants to bang his head into the dashboard. _Why_ did he feel the need to tell Danny about that? He hasn’t even told Scott that story – he’s kept it close to his chest, pretended it didn’t actually happen. Why did he think that Danny, of all people, needed to know what Harris had said to him that day?

“Oh, god,” Stiles adds, scrambling. “I shouldn’t have told you that story, I’m sorry. You didn’t need to hear that.” He cracks a smile. “What a mood-killer, huh?”

Danny licks his lips, shaking his head, as if he’s trying to figure out what to say. When he finally speaks, there’s no playful humour in his voice. “Harris is a dick,” he says quietly. “And you didn’t deserve that.”

Stiles shrugs. “Nah, man, it’s okay. It was just one day. I don’t know why I told you about that.”

“You’re a good person, Stiles.” Danny’s voice is firm. “And your mom wouldn’t be ashamed for a second.”

Danny’s words are so sincere, so serious, that it makes Stiles duck his head. He isn’t sure if anyone’s ever said anything quite like that to him before. “Thanks,” he says, quietly.

And then the two lapse into silence.

It’s not uncomfortable, exactly. The mood in the car is more serious than it was a few moments ago – nobody’s laughing or trying to come up with jokes. Danny’s sneaking little glances at Stiles every few seconds, eyes settling on him whenever they can afford to be away from the road, and Stiles can’t help but fidget. He doesn’t know why Danny keeps looking his way, but he has a funny feeling that it isn’t a good thing.

“What?” Stiles asks, finally, when Danny’s eyes stray over to him again. He’s afraid that he’s screwed things up majorly, that Danny’s sitting there trying to figure out a good way to get out of the date without seeming like an asshole. Danny didn’t sign up for the Strangely Honest Confessional Hour that Stiles has apparently decided to introduce.

But then Danny smiles and turns his gaze straight ahead again. “Sorry. You just… look good tonight.”

When Stiles feels his cheeks heat up, he’s immensely glad that Danny’s eyes stay focused on the road. “Thanks,” he says. “You do too.”

There’s another silence, then, but this one is different from the last. Stiles can’t tell what it is, exactly. It feels… intense. Charged, somehow. Like he could slide his hand across the console to touch Danny’s and receive an electric shock for his efforts.

There’s something exciting about that thought. Stiles sinks back into the seat, steals a little glance at Danny, and wonders how it would feel to hold his hand. Electric shock and all.

***

The first few Paranormal Activity movies didn’t really scare Stiles. Sure, they had a few cheap jump scares, loud noises and sudden cuts designed to up the shock value of the whole thing. But despite everyone coming back from seeing the film and raving about how terrified they were, the first couple movies in the series were no big deal. They were fun, sure, but scary? Not really.

And this new one doesn’t really scare Stiles, either.

So he’s a little surprised when he feels Danny’s hand latch onto his arm after a loud _bang_ onscreen.

“You okay?” Stiles whispers.

“Fine,” he says, pulling back his hand. His warm breath tickles Stiles’ neck, and Stiles shivers. “Just having fun.”

But at the next jump scare, Danny grabs him again. And when Stiles puts his hand on Danny’s arm to make sure he’s all right, he can actually feel Danny shaking.

“Dude,” Stiles murmurs. “Are you actually scared?”

And that’s when he notices that Danny has his eyes shut.

“I kind of… don’t like scary movies,” Danny says.

Stiles blinks at him. He has no idea what’s going on in the movie anymore, but he’s deciding that he doesn’t care. Danny is far more interesting. “You don’t… but you invited me!”

“I just wanted to see a movie with you,” Danny whispers. “You’re good with scary stuff! You and Scott always seem to be going out into the woods.”

“What?”

“I just picked something I thought you’d like!” From a couple rows back, a woman shushes them, but at this point, Stiles couldn’t care less.

“Oh my god, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes, but he’s struck by how sweet it is. He’s never had someone pick a movie _just_ because they knew he’d want to see it. “Here, look up, come on. Nothing’s even happening right now, it’s not scary.”

Danny lasts ten minutes before he jumps again and buries his face in Stiles’ shoulder.

“This was a dumb idea,” Stiles can hear him whispering. “This was a dumb idea, this was a dumb idea…”

“Hey, hey, come on,” Stiles says, wrapping an arm around him. “It’s fine, it’s just a movie, all right? You’re fine, I’m right here – ”

And that’s when Danny lifts his head and presses his lips firmly against Stiles’.

The kiss is long and intense, more heated than any kiss Stiles has ever experienced, and he melts into it almost immediately. His hand slides up Danny’s chest, fingers wrapping around the front of Danny’s shirt to pull him closer. Danny has one hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around the back of his neck, and the way his fingers play with the hairs at the nape of Stiles’ neck makes Stiles want to moan. He’s completely lost in the kiss, so focused on the way Danny’s lips move determinedly against his own that when Danny pulls back a little, Stiles has to take a deep breath to get his bearings.

“Sorry,” Danny says softly. “I know you were watching the movie.”

“Do you want to get out of here?” Stiles hears himself ask the question before he’s actually decided to do so, and his boldness surprises himself a little. But he likes it. He doesn’t often get to be bold, to go after what he wants, but he’s starting to think he should try it a little more.

Because right now, he wants Danny.

“Are you sure?” Danny asks. “I don’t want you to miss the second half…”

“I’ll download it,” Stiles says. “No way will I be able to focus now.”

A grin unfurls across Danny’s face, and he slides his hand into Stiles’. “Good,” he says. “Let’s go back to my place.”

***

It takes everything Stiles has to act normal as he and Danny make their way through Danny’s darkened house. All he wants to do is grab him, press himself up against Danny and touch him, feel him, explore every inch of him. His body has been thrumming ever since they left the movies, his palm red hot where it’s been pressed against Danny’s the entire car ride back, and he thinks that if he doesn’t get to touch more of him soon, he’s going to lose his mind.

“My parents are asleep,” Danny whispers as they sneak up the stairs. “Their room’s at the end of the hall. So you’ve got to be quiet.”

Of course, that’s when Danny pulls him inside his bedroom and attaches his lips to Stiles’ neck.

“I’ll try,” Stiles chokes out, hands sliding under Danny’s shirt and over the smooth planes of his back, “but no promises.”

They scramble at each other’s shirts as they stumble towards the bed, Stiles only just managing to get his own off before Danny pushes him backwards onto the mattress. Danny tugs his shirt over his head carelessly, with an almost predatory grin, before he leans down, pinning Stiles underneath him and kissing him deeply.

Everything feels hazy as Stiles arches his back beneath Danny, hands slipping up into his hair as their tongues slide together. He’s hard in his jeans, whimpering softly into Danny’s mouth every time Danny rolls his hips and grinds down against him. Danny’s teeth tug at his bottom lip and his mouth descends along Stiles’ jaw, and all Stiles can do is _feel_.

And when Danny murmurs, “I want to see all of you,” against Stiles’ ear, Stiles has to bite his lip to keep himself from accidentally ending the whole thing _way_ early.

“God, yes,” he gasps, reaching eagerly for his fly.

Stiles is in nothing but his tented boxers, Danny’s mouth leisurely taking its time sliding over his collarbone, when Danny whispers, “Tell me something.”

Stiles is so focused on Danny’s mouth and hands and warm weight on top of him that his words take a moment to register. “What?”

Teeth scrape over skin. “Something secret. Something no one knows.”

“I…” Stiles can’t think clearly, not with Danny’s fingers dancing up his thighs. “What kind of secret?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Danny murmurs. He pauses, taking one of Stiles’ nipples into his mouth and tonguing it, humming when Stiles’ hips rock desperately up off the bed. “Like what’s been going on with Scott.”

Stiles’ eyes open, startled. Scott’s name is the last thing Stiles is expecting to hear right then. But Danny’s nails scrape over his hips, and he loses focus for a moment. “W-what about Scott?”

“Come on, he’s different this year. Captain of the lacrosse team, missing classes, sneaking around after dark with you all the time. Sounds dangerous.” Danny reaches upwards again to brush his lips over Stiles’. “I like danger.”

“You – you do?”

“Uh huh,” Danny whispers. His mouth starts to travel lower, tongue sliding over Stiles’ stomach, and his muscles tense. He’s feeling dizzy with it all, can barely keep his eyes open, and his cock is practically leaking in his boxers. 

“Danny… _oh_.” Danny’s lips have found a spot on Stiles’ hip that makes him shiver. “Danny, I… I can’t, it’s not my secret…”

Danny’s fingers hook into the waistband of his underwear and begin to lower it slowly, his tongue tracing the mark left behind by the elastic. “Come on, Stiles, you can trust me,” he murmurs. His mouth travels upwards again, dotting open-mouthed kisses over his stomach. “Just tell me what’s been up with Scott this year, and I can make you feel _so_ good.” His hand slides firmly over Stiles’ clothed cock.

And before Stiles can stop himself, before he can come to his senses and think with his brain instead of his dick, he blurts out, “He’s a werewolf!”

Both Danny and Stiles freeze. The room is dead silent, every motion stilled, and Stiles can feel a slow panic creeping through his body. But when Stiles opens his eyes, expecting to see a look of horror on Danny’s face, he sees something worse.

A look of triumph. 

“I knew it!” Danny cries softly, pulling back from Stiles’ navel and grinning up at him. “I knew something weird was going on! You guys are awful at being discreet, all of you. Shit, I knew something was up with McCall.”

Stiles can feel his stomach sinking – and he isn’t exactly enjoying the way his boner is reacting to that feeling, either. _Fuck._

“Danny, Danny, dude,” Stiles says quickly, sitting up. He knows he should be upset, that this has apparently all been some exercise in getting information out of him instead of any type of actual attraction, but he can’t focus on that right now. Not yet. Not when he’s just given up a secret this huge – one that, technically, isn’t his to give. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“Shit, man,” Danny says. He drops back onto the bed next to Stiles, and Stiles can practically see him putting all the pieces together inside his head. “Werewolves, huh?”

Stiles really isn’t looking forward to filling Scott and Derek in on his little slip-up. That’s not going to go over well. “Werewolves,” he confirms dejectedly, pulling a blanket over his lap.

He is never going to let himself make decisions while horny ever again.

“Is everybody one?” Danny asks. 

And at this point, what can Stiles do? Danny’s in bed next to him, practically gleeful over this new information, and he’s only going to badger Stiles more if he clams up. Is it really so bad, telling Danny? Other people know what’s been going on in Beacon Hills lately. Is it really the end of the world, one more person knowing their secret?

And then he remembers Derek’s glower. It may not be the end of _the_ world, but when this gets out, it could very well wind up being the end of _Stiles’_. 

“Dude, I shouldn’t really – ”

“Come on,” Danny says, his smile playful and his tone practically wheedling. “I won’t tell anyone. You don’t even know how good I am at keeping secrets. This mouth is practically a vault.” 

Stiles snorts. “As good as you are at prying them out of people?”

The grin on Danny’s face dies, and Stiles can tell that he’s realizing what he’s done – realizing how unfair it was. He ducks his head. “I… probably shouldn’t have tried to seduce you to get the answer out of you,” he admits. 

“Probably not,” Stiles says. But, surprisingly, he isn’t feeling all that hurt. Sure, it stings a little – especially when he remembers how excited he was, going on his first date. His first date, and it wasn’t even real – of course that’s how his life goes. That part stings. But really, he and Danny aren’t friends. They don’t have much in common, and they barely knew each other before this week. So they had a bonding moment in the car. So they made out. 

So what?

Danny sits up and scratches the back of his neck, looking down at Stiles. “Do you hate me?”

Stiles shrugs, breathing out a derisive little laugh. “No, I don’t hate you,” he says. “I’m an idiot, but I don’t hate you.”

“You’re not,” Danny says in a small voice. “I’m sorry. That was really shitty of me. But you guys are always off whispering about stuff, and missing school, and weird shit’s been going on and no one will tell me anything. I got freaking attacked at Jungle a few months ago, and everyone blamed it on roofies.” He sighs. “I just... wanted to know I wasn’t going crazy.”

And now Stiles is actually starting to feel a little bad that Danny’s been kept in the dark all this time. He’s never really thought about it before – Danny isn’t a werewolf, isn’t anything special, so why should he have to know? But now that Stiles thinks about it… Danny’s been on the periphery of several major events in the past few months. Hell, he was attacked by the goddamn Kanima earlier that year, just like he’d said. Maybe he does deserve to know what’s been going on. 

Stiles sighs, resigned. He isn’t angry, and just sort of wants to get out of Danny’s bed and go home. But he can stay another couple of minutes to answer his questions.

“Okay,” he says. “What do you want to know?”

The grateful smile Danny gives him actually makes Stiles smile a little in return.

“Who else?” Danny asks. “Isaac? Allison? Lydia?”

“Isaac is one, yeah,” Stiles says. Derek is definitely going to kill him for this, but maybe it’s worth it. Maybe it’s time. “Lydia’s not – she’s got something going on, but she’s not a werewolf. And Allison’s a werewolf hunter. Although she’s not really doing that much anymore.”

“That’s a lot of people,” Danny says. 

“Yep. Whole freaking town’s full of weird things like that.”

There’s a silence, and Stiles can practically see Danny’s brain processing these new facts, making connections and answering his own questions about Beacon Hills and the past few months. But then Danny presses his lips together. The new hesitant look that passes across Danny’s face is an unsettling one, and Stiles has a feeling that he’s about to be asked something he isn’t going to know how to answer.

“Was Jackson involved in this stuff? Is that why...?” 

The barely-disguised hurt in Danny’s voice actually makes Stiles’ heart ache a little. He sighs again, trying to figure out where to start. How do you tell the boy that’s half naked in bed next to you that his best friend was a lizard/murderer who wound up skipping town because he couldn’t handle what he’d done? 

“What did Jackson tell you?” Stiles asks finally. “About why he left?”

“Practically nothing,” Danny says. “Just some bullshit about not being able to handle school and wanting to get away.” Danny mulls things over in silence before finally looking up at Stiles again. “He’s one of them, isn’t he?”

God, Stiles has really gotten himself in over his head here. “You should probably ask him about that,” he says awkwardly. Jackson’s case is different, different from everyone else’s entirely. If Danny’s going to hear about it, Stiles thinks it should probably come from Jackson himself.

Danny lets out a humourless little chuckle. “Yeah, maybe I will. If he ever takes one of my calls.” 

There’s more frustration and pain there that Danny isn’t letting out, Stiles can hear it, and more than anything, that’s what makes his own hurt go away. Stiles and Danny are a lot alike, he realizes with a pang – both of their lives were turned upside down when their best friends had something major happen to them.

Except Scott decided to let Stiles in, and Jackson left Danny in the dark.

And that’s so unfair, so unfathomable to Stiles that it actually makes him want to wrap his arms around Danny. He wants to hold onto him and tell him he deserves better from a best friend, that he’s a good person, too – but that feels too intimate. Even though they’re sitting there, practically naked, he knows that would cross some sort of line. Because this whole night – their date, their make-out session – hasn’t been true. And Stiles isn’t allowed to touch Danny like that. Not for real.

But it doesn’t matter, because the next moment, Danny’s shaking his head as if to clear away the frustration and smiles at him. “Anyway. Sorry. Who else has weird shit going on?”

Stiles hesitates. Danny had been good to him in the car, after all. The least he can do is listen, now. “Dude, if you want to talk – ”

“No, god. I really don’t,” Danny says, shaking his head firmly. “Not about him. That’s my problem, don’t worry. Seriously, though. Who else?”

“Uh,” Stiles says, trying to to recall whose secrets he’s already spilled. “A couple more people, but they don’t really go to school with us anymore.” He can’t think about Erica without feeling a little nauseous. “Oh, and I mean, Derek’s a werewolf too – he’s kind of the original one around here.”

“Derek?” Danny cocks his head. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, god. I mean, my cousin Miguel.” It baffles him, how many lies he’s found himself telling since January. When Danny furrows his brow, obviously trying to work _that_ one out, Stiles shakes his head. “Long story.”

Danny considers this for a moment, and then eyes Stiles up and down. “Are you one?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and breathes out a little laugh. “Nah, dude, I’m just a guy who knows way too much about this kind of stuff. I’m nothing special.” He flops back down onto the mattress, rubbing his eyes. It’s one thing for people to find out about Beacon Hills’ supernatural secrets when they’ve walked in on something they shouldn’t have seen, like Scott’s mom. It’s another thing entirely to blurt it out in the hopes of getting a blowjob – one that wasn’t even going to be lovingly given, at that.

If Scott isn’t pissed at him, he’s going to tease Stiles about this for an eternity.

“Hey, come on,” Danny says. Stiles can feel him lying back down onto the bed next to him. “I wouldn’t say you’re _nothing_ special.”

Stiles cocks his head, twisting his neck so that he can look at Danny. Danny’s tone is actually… flirtatious again, for some reason. He’s talking to Stiles almost exactly as he has been for the past week, which basically makes no sense. He’s pried out Stiles’ secret – so what’s his deal? What does he want to know now?

“What?” Stiles says, blinking at him.

Danny shrugs. “I mean, you’re pretty funny. Totally annoying, but you can still make me laugh. You’re smarter than fucking Harris gives you credit for. And, I don’t know. You’re cute.” He ducks his head.

And that’s when Stiles spots the blush on Danny’s cheeks.

“You think I’m cute?” he repeats, trying his hardest not to gape at him.

The corner of Danny’s mouth turns upwards. “Go figure, huh?”

Stiles pauses, considering and processing this new information for a few moments. When he lifts his eyes to Danny’s face again, the blush he spotted earlier hasn’t actually faded, and that’s easily one of the sweeter things he’s ever seen.

“So… you didn’t try to seduce me to find out Scott’s secret? This was real?”

“I mean,” Danny says, fiddling with the blanket. “Not at first. Which I know is shitty. But you just… turned out to be way better to be around than I expected.”

“I did?”

Danny shrugs, his cheeks even more pink than before. “ _You_ were more than I expected.”

And before Stiles has actually thought things through, he’s wriggling up the mattress enough to press his lips to Danny’s again.

The kiss doesn’t last long – it isn’t big and sweeping, like in the movies. Stiles hears no swelling music or chirping birds, and when he pulls back to grin at Danny, his lips don’t tingle and he isn’t seeing stars. But there’s a warmth in the pit of his stomach, a contentment spreading through his entire body, and that’s new for him. He isn’t used to having other people make him feel like this.

But he likes it.

“So I _am_ attractive to gay guys?”

The pillow smacks Stiles across the head before he can squawk and roll out of the way. 

“You’re a dork,” Danny says with a laugh, but he wraps an arm around Stiles when he burrows in against his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles says. He’s pretty sure the grin on his face is seconds away from turning permanent. “But you like it.”

“Shut up. I’m sorry, again.”

“I’m sorry we kept all this from you.”

They lie in silence for a few moments, Danny’s arm warm and secure around Stiles, his fingers tracing gentle patterns on his chest. Stiles can feel Danny’s heartbeat against his skin, and it’s more soothing than he’d have expected. 

“Are we actually just going to lie here and cuddle? Naked?” Danny asks quietly, and Stiles nods.

“We are, actually. I like to cuddle, too, you know,” he says. 

Danny chuckles. “I’ll de-virginize you later, how about that? Since I did promise, that one time.”

“Deal.”

It’s late, Stiles knows, and his father likely won’t be thrilled when he wakes up and discovers that Stiles never made it home after the movie with Danny. But he can worry about that in the morning – right now he’s warm and comfortable, safe in someone’s arms, and nothing in the world could convince him to get up and walk away right then. Absolutely none of this evening has gone the way he’d expected, but somehow, he doesn’t mind.

Somehow, it’s almost been better.

Stiles can feel himself slowly beginning to nod off when Danny brushes a gentle kiss into his hair.

“Werewolves, huh?” murmurs Danny.

Stiles breathes out a quiet laugh. “Werewolves.”

“Weird.”

“Trust me, dude,” Stiles says, nestling more into Danny’s chest. “You have no idea.”

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, lorax! As soon as I saw your request for Stiles/Danny, I latched right onto it - and had a great time exploring their dynamic. I ran with a couple of your likes and prompts, and I hope it's all right that I assigned the main plot of this story to Stiles/Danny instead of the pairing you happened to mention in your letter for that particular idea. And, most of all, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to K for the beta job!


End file.
